More Than Friends & Partners
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Nick is there for Olivia after her ordeal with William Lewis. Will they confess there feelings to each other?


More Than Friends & Partners

Back to Flashback

Nick is helping Olivia walk out of the beach house where she was tortured for so many hours by a sick man William Lewis. Nick brought Olivia to the hospital to be checked out. After two hours of examination. The doctor says to Nick " you may go in and see her if you want.

Nick walks into Olivia's hospital room. Nick says "hi". Olivia says "thank you for getting me out of there." Nick says " I should have checked on you right away since he was out on bail. I'm so sorry for what you had to endure." Olivia says it's not your fault. Cragen told me to go home for two days. "I want to get out of here." Nick says "no, Olivia why don't you stay here in the hospital until tomorrow. Olivia says "okay". Nick says "I'll leave you get some rest. I will pick you up tomorrow.

The next day Nick picks up Olivia from the hospital and brought her to squad room to give her statement. Olivia gave her statement. Olivia says "I can't go back to my place." Nick says "you can stay with at my place you have a bedroom for yourself. Nick handed her a key.

Cragen tells Olivia to take some off. Olivia took a taxi to Nick's place. When Nick came home that night he bought some pizza. Nick and Olivia ate pizza. Olivia says " thank you." I have called a therapist and I will see him tomorrow. I have to start on that. That night Olivia goes to bed. Olivia falls to sleep. But a few hours later Olivia screams. Nick gets out of bed. Nick sits on the bed. Nick says "it's just me nobody else is here." Olivia says " it was so awful, Nick. Nick says "its okay in time you will get better. But I'm right here for you whenever you need me." Olivia hugs Nick. Nick stayed until Olivia fell back to sleep. But then Nick fell to sleep in the chair.

The next morning came. Olivia wakes up and sees Nick in the chair. Olivia says "you slept in the chair! Nick says "I didn't want to leave you wanted to stay close by. But I need to make breakfast. Nick made breakfast for them. Olivia says "that was good, thank you." Awhile later Olivia left for her first session.

Back to Present Day

Olivia is still living with Nick. The day of the trail. Nick says "I wish you didn't have to go through this today but I know you have to put him away for the rest of his life." Olivia says "you have been there for me and I really needed that. Thank you! They left separately. The trial started Amanda, Finn, and Nick testified on what they had seen in Olivia's apartment and at the beach house. The next day Olivia took the stand and answered the questions even though they were difficult. After a week the verdict was in. The juror says "we find the defendant guilty on the charges of kidnapping and attempted rape. Olivia smiled to Nick. William Lewis was taken away.

Nick says "I will take you home." Olivia says " I need a moment to myself. Olivia went off by herself and cries. But Nick follows. Nick sits down by her and takes her into his arms. Nick says "it's over, Olivia and I'm right here if you need me. Olivia says "you have a great friend and partner to me. Thank you. I would not have gotten through this without you.

Nick took her home. Nick kisses the tip of her nose. Nick says "goodnight. If you need me you can call me. Olivia says "thanks, Nick.

Nick drove home. Nick is watching TV but not paying attention. Nick is realizing that he has feelings for Olivia. Olivia is watching TV and thinking she may have feelings for him even though she has gone through hell. She wonders if he has feelings for her.

Over the next few weeks Olivia continues to go to therapy. One night Nick went to see Olivia. Nick says "I need to talk to you." Olivia says "sure come on in and have a seat! What do you want to talk about? Nick says " well I have to be honest with you. I have feelings for you and I think I'm falling in love with you. And I know you went through hell. And you may not be ready for a relationship yet? I just wanted you to know my feelings. Olivia says "well I guess I be honest with you too then. I have feelings for you too. So what do we do? Nick says "are you ready for a relationship? Olivia says "we can try dating I guess." Nick says "lets go to a movie Saturday night? Olivia says "okay." Nick leaves.

On Saturday night Nick picks up Olivia and went to the movies. They held hands some through the movie. Nick took Olivia home. Olivia says "that was a great movie, thanks, Nick. Nick left and went home.

A month later Olivia invited Nick to her place. Olivia made dinner for them. Then they sat on the sofa watching TV not really paying attention to it. Then Nick leans over and kisses her. Nick pulls back. Nick says "I'm sorry you are not ready". Olivia says "Nick, kiss me again. Nick kisses her again. Olivia says "I want to be touched and loved by a good man and not a sick man. Nick says "are you telling me you are ready to take this relationship up to the next level." Olivia says "yes, I am. Please stay tonight. Nick carries Olivia to her bedroom. Nick lays her down on the bed. They took off each other clothes. Then they were naked. Olivia says "I want you, Nick. Nick says "I want you too. They made love. Afterward Nick says "that was amazing. Olivia says "I know." Then after while they fell to sleep.

The next morning Olivia made breakfast for them. Olivia says "last night was great. They ate. Olivia says "I'm going to take a shower. Nick got up from the table and put the dishes in the sink.

While later they went to work separately. Nick and Olivia work on a case. But during the day they think about each other.

A few months later Nick takes Olivia out to a nice place. They ate and danced. Nick gets down on one knee and asks Olivia, I love you more than you'll even know. Will you marry me! Olivia says "yes, I will marry you, Nick. They kissed. Nick took Olivia home.

The next day Nick and Olivia had told there team about there engagement. Everyone is so happy.

Six months later came there wedding day. Amanda was maid of honor. Finn was best man. Then a few minutes later Nick and Olivia are husband and wife. They had a reception and a dance. Then later Nick and Olivia left to go to there hotel suite. They danced in there room. Then Olivia went and took off her wedding and put something more comfortable on. That night they made love long in the night.

The next morning they got on a plane to Hawaii for there honeymoon. A week later they came back home and moved into there new house.

A few months later Nick and Olivia are lying in bed. Olivia says " let's have a baby, make us a baby, Nick. Nick says "okay". That night they made love hoping for a baby.

A month later she is not feeling well. She went to her doctor for a blood test. She left. The next day the doctor calls her and tells her she is pregnant. Olivia says "I'm pregnant." Nick kisses her.

Two months later Olivia is three months pregnant. One day she had an ultrasound. The doctor looks at the screen and says "I see two babies. Twins a girl and a boy. They left the doctor's office.

Two months later Olivia is five months pregnant. They went shopping and started the baby room.

Four months later Olivia is nine months pregnant. One day she went into labor and they went to the hospital. A few hours later Olivia gives birth to a baby girl and boy. Olivia is holding them. Olivia says "the names we chose Hannah Abigail and Ethan James. Nick holds his son. Nick says "I love you all so much. Olivia says "I love you all too. Two days later Nick brought his family home.

THE END


End file.
